In the past, computer keys were individually manipulated by operator touch. Joysticks such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,591 have been provided to overlie the keys and have been provided with handles. In the said patent the lower end is mounted on a base member for pivotal movement, the base having a socket to accomodate a ball on the lower end of the handle, and the base having arms extending therefrom, the handle being adapted for movement between operative and non-operative positions. In said patent, the handle is pivotally movable into engagement with a selected one of said arms to move the selected arm into depressing engagement with an associated one of the keys.
The joystick is provided with a dome-shaped housing mounted on the base member and the upper end portion of the handle projects therethrough and engages notches to limit the movement of the handle during engagement of the handle with a selected key.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,103 a multi-position switch is disclosed which is contained in the housing for a game, which switch is manipulated by a joystick to contact the switch at different contact regions.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,577 a multipurpose keyswitch is disclosed that moves laterally to provide cursor control and moves vertically for character entry under sensor control. The switch provides a pivotal mounting to couple the key cap to the keyboard. The key cap is displaceable.